


Дела государственной важности

by Mariuelle



Category: Kingdom Netflix, 킹덤 | Kingdom (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: Наследный принц Ли Чанг стоит посреди площади, подготовленной для казни, сырая, липкая грязь чавкает под его ногами.Он в белом хлопковом одеянии, свежий, чистый и решительный.Он возвращает людям надежду одним только взглядом, одним взмахом руки.Мин Чи-Рок отдает свою жизнь в руки принца, не задумываясь, как только видит его.
Relationships: Min Chi-rok/Prince Lee Chang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Дела государственной важности

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Таймлайн - после отречения Ли Чанга в 6 серии 2 сезона

Добровольное отречение от престола – не та вещь, которую можно провернуть быстро, безболезненно и без последствий.

Новорожденный король Ли находится в том нежном возрасте, когда ему затруднительно не только решать накопившиеся дворцовые проблемы, но и вообще выражать свои эмоции как-то иначе, кроме требовательного плача.

Потому первой проблемой, которая ложится на плечи принца Ли Чанга – вечного принца, принца без королевства теперь – становится поиск достойной кормилицы для короля-младенца. Чанг справляется неожиданно быстро – командир Мин Чи-Рок по его приказанию – просьбе? – отправляется за девушкой в тот же день.

Чанг не может усидеть на месте. Выходит во двор королевской резиденции следом за командиром, и Чи-Рок, отдающий последние короткие распоряжения своим людям, наблюдает неверяще, как королевский наследник, царственная особа, возится с его конем, расчесывает черную гриву узкими пальцами, оглаживает тугие бока.

Конь оказывается не против принимать ласку.  
Чи-Рок оказывается не против полюбоваться этой неожиданной стороной принца.

Но дело не ждет. Страна вряд ли будет благодарна им, если они заморят юного короля голодом.

– Позаботься об этой кормилице так, как заботился бы о своей королеве, – просит Чанг, задерживая в руках поводья коня Чи-Рока. 

На плечах принца хоть и изысканно расшитый, но простой – не королевский – ханбок, на высоких белых скулах алеют заживающие – не королевские – ссадины, в глазах тревога. Чи-Рок прикусывает язык, чтобы не сказать того, за что ему все еще могут отсечь голову. В отношении своей королевы – королевы-убийцы – он заботился только о том, как бы скорее доказать ее вину в смертях женщин и их новорожденных девочек.

Голова на плечах все еще нужна Чи-Року. А Чи-Рок нужен принцу.  
Во всяком случае, сейчас.

Поэтому он только склоняется почтительно, убеждается, что Чанг нехотя отпускает поводья и отходит в сторону на безопасное расстояние, подальше от копыт, и пришпоривает коня. Если Чанг требует того, Чи-Рок позаботится о кормилице для младенца – но не как о собственной королеве, а как заботился бы о Его Высочестве.

Чанг провожает его долгим взглядом – или его полюбившегося принцу коня – стоя в своей белоснежной обуви на тщательно вычищенном от крови песке двора, и Чи-Рок сохраняет этот взгляд в своей памяти.  
На случай, если что-то пойдет не так.

Девушка, выбранная принцем на роль королевской кормилицы, оказывается совсем юной – круглолицей, с глазами, огромными, как у лани, и искусанными в кровь губами. Она выглядит болезненной и очень напуганной. Чи-Рок тактично отводит глаза от багровых следов синяков на тонкой шее, пока будущая кормилица идет к повозке неуверенными шагами. Если она была одной из верных соратников «принца-предателя», попытка удушения – это меньшее зло, которое могло с ней случиться.

Солдаты Чи-Рока – его лучшие люди, за исключением тех, которых командир предусмотрительно оставляет защищать принца, – выстраиваются вокруг девушки непроницаемым кругом, попробовал бы кто прорваться внутрь, и Чи-Рок кивает коротко в ответ на неуверенный поклон и испуганный взгляд будущей кормилицы.

– Мой господин, – говорит она очень тихо, как будто ветер шелестит листьями. – Мой господин…

У девушки в глазах тысячи вопросов, но ни один так и не срывается с губ. 

Чи-Рок не настаивает.

– Защитить вас – приказ принца, – говорит он мягко. – Я доставлю вас во дворец, вам не нужно ничего бояться, пока я и мои люди здесь.

Чи-Рок сделает все от него зависящее – и не зависящее – чтобы исполнить приказ принца в точности, и должно быть, девушка видит это в его взгляде, потому что, сидя в паланкине на мягких подушках, выглядит уже не такой испуганной.

***

Чанг встречает их на крыльце своего бывшего дворца – самого укрепленного места на случай новой вспышки заразы, шагает навстречу быстрым шагом, когда Чи-Рок спрыгивает с коня и кланяется. 

У принца под веками залегли круги – темные и глубокие – будто он не спал всю ту ночь, что люди Чи-Рока были в пути, но в глазах сияет благодарность, неприкрытая, ясная.

От этого взгляда, полного незаслуженного Чи-Роком доверия, ему больно почти физически.  
Чи-Рок не обольщается на свой счет. Он умеет только выслеживать цель и искать справедливость, даже если для этого придется причинять боль.

– Она в порядке? – спрашивает принц, движением руки останавливая Чи-Рока от поклона. Всматривается внимательно в лицо командира, повторяет все с той же тревогой. – Ты в порядке?

На миг Чи-Рок всерьез задумывается, насколько этикет позволяет сообщить принцу, что это вовсе не он здесь выглядит так, будто не отдыхал уже вечность.  
Насколько этикет позволяет ему не склонять голову почтительно, стоя с принцем плечом к плечу, на равных.  
Насколько этикет позволяет не падать ниц благоговейно, когда принц кладет теплую руку на плечо Чи-Рока, заглядывает в глаза беспокойно.

– Все в порядке, мой господин, – говорит Чи-Рок почтительно – и почти не лукавит.

Он едва успел подсчитать все понесенные потери среди своих людей в битве с зараженными. Его не перестают беспокоить по ночам ноющие раны от зубов, полученные на озере, и кошмары, в которых он заражается и убивает всех, кто ему дорог.  
Он все еще не может подавить в себе переживания из-за несправедливости того, что не видит единственного короля, которому хотел бы поклониться, на престоле Чосона.

Но Чанг улыбается – устало и благодарно – и значит, все действительно в порядке.

Девушка, покинувшая паланкин, бросается перед Чангом на землю, песок брызгами, острыми капельками вылетает из-под ее стукнувших оземь коленей, и Чанг кидается перехватить ее, поднять спешно, смотрит со странной смесью вины и боли. 

Чи-Рок вновь отводит взгляд.  
Некоторые вещи не для его глаз. И не для его понимания.

Чанг находит его вечером. Сам.  
Садится рядом, наблюдает рассеянно и отвлеченно, как Чи-Рок чистит меч. Отпускает какую-то неловкую шутку, не слишком умело – Чи-Рок даже не сразу понимает, что это вообще была шутка.  
И рассказывает скомканную историю о своем бывшем охраннике Му-Ёне. О стрелах в его спине и обагренном кровью снеге. О девушке, оставшейся вдовой.

О предательстве.

– Я простил бы его, – говорит Чанг очень ровно – слишком ровно – и Чи-Рок видит отражение его слез на лезвии вычищенного до блеска меча. Сердце Чи-Рока, так редко подводящее своего хозяина, в этот раз словно пытается вырваться из груди. – Я простил бы предательство. Если бы он остался жив.

Чи-Рок ни за что не скажет этого Чангу – ему все еще дорога голова на плечах – но встреть он охранника принца раньше, тот пожалел бы, что предал.

Чи-Рок никогда не собирался связывать себя с кем-либо настолько сильными узами, что они могли бы заставить его пойти против собственных устоев и принципов. У него нет семьи, его единственная семья – его солдаты. Но они скорее отдадут свои жизни сами, чем позволят командиру переступить через себя ради них.

Поправка последних дней, требующая внесения в личный кодекс Чи-Рока.  
У него нет семьи, есть только его солдаты.  
И Его Высочество, Ли Чанг.

***

Мин Чи-Рок отдает свою жизнь в руки принца, не задумываясь, как только видит его.

Интуиция, выработанная годами службы, не подводила его еще не раз. И она молчит благоговейно, едва принц появляется на месте, где должна состояться казнь Чи-Рока и семей солдат корпуса командира Ли Ган-Юна.

Королева Чо – маленькая, тоненькая, хрупкая, черты лица словно выточены из хрусталя – выглядит как дивный ангел. Но веет от нее темным, прогнившим насквозь, солено-кровавым.

Наследный принц Ли Чанг стоит посреди площади, подготовленной для казни, сырая, липкая грязь чавкает под его ногами.  
Он в белом хлопковом одеянии, свежий, чистый и решительный.  
Он возвращает людям надежду одним только взглядом, одним взмахом руки.

И Чи-Рок просит дать ему меч – чтобы отправиться во дворец с принцем.  
Чтобы оказать поддержку принцу.

Чтобы защитить принца.

***

Кровавое окончание эпохи правления клана Хэвон-Чо и воцарение в стране надежды в лице юного короля Ли, «истинного наследника престола», невинного и светлого, как весеннее утро, вовсе не означает, что у Чи-Рока уменьшается объем забот.

Напротив.

Его люди догоняют и обезвреживают покинувших крепость сторонников королевы очень быстро. Те стараются сопротивляться, надо отдать им должное, но Чи-Рок отбирал в свой отряд только лучших.  
К нему присоединяются также командир Ли Ган-Юн – молчаливый и преданный принцу едва ли не больше, чем кто-либо, – и этот парнишка Ён-Син – ловкий, быстрый и юркий, как лесной зверек, и обращающийся с ружьем так, словно родился с ним в руках. Чи-Рок умеет ценить чужое боевое мастерство и честно жалеет даже, что не встретил Ён-Сина раньше.

Немудрено, что их отряд отлавливает мятежников – как коты крыс в амбаре с зерном – за считанные дни.

В самом дворце с людьми, все еще верными королеве – вернее, должно быть, сказать, призраку королевы – справиться оказывается еще проще. Придворных дам и евнухов королевы, спрятавшихся от заразы, Чи-Рок отсеивает от общей массы дрожащих и поклоняющихся юному королю Ли придворных в первые же несколько часов после того, как озеро очищено от зараженных. 

Принц Чанг даже не успевает переодеться во что-либо менее – хм – окровавленное, когда Чи-Рок является к нему с донесением. Держится за раненое плечо и смотрит благодарно.

Что ж. Предатели доставлены во дворец, а значит, вся основная работа с ними только впереди.

Самая грязная работа.

Дворец все еще полноправно принадлежит Чангу – несмотря на то, что юный король уже был вынесен в туго спеленутом коконе из парчи и золотой бахромы на крыльцо и торжественно показан народу. И потому помещение, спешно оборудованное ближайшими людьми Чи-Рока под пыточную, Чанг находит с редкостной пронырливостью, не хуже самых лучших ищеек королевского командования.

И конечно же, входит без стука. Он же принц.

– Чи-Рок, ты здесь? – в пыточной пыльно, темно, Чанг щурится подслеповато, закрывает рот брезгливо рукавом черного ханбока. – Я искал тебя…

А потом солдат королевы, прикованный к стулу, так невовремя кричит, и Чанг замирает на месте, хватается за меч.

– Что здесь...? – в его голосе тревога – почти испуг – и Чи-Рок ясно читает между строк «зараза? нападение?» – Чи-Рок?

Чи-Рок никогда не хотел быть причиной того, что голос принца будет вновь звучать испуганно.

Его люди застывают нерешительно, не решаясь ни продолжать пытку, ни падать ниц перед принцем. Железный прут в руках одного из солдат, так и не вынутый из огня, пахнет кисло и горько, на все помещение.

Чи-Рок подходит бесшумно, кладет ладонь успокаивающе – насколько это возможно – на руку принца, держащуюся за рукоять меча, чувствует, как напряжены пальцы Его Высочества – и пересчитать можно все его косточки.

За прикосновение к принцу полагается отсечение руки. Так тому и быть, должно быть.

– Мой господин, – говорит Чи-Рок мягко, и Чанг смотрит на него так, словно не узнает. И не доверяет. – Давайте выйдем отсюда.

Чанг слушается неожиданно покорно, позволяет вести себя к выходу – даже нагибает голову послушно у выхода, чтобы не стукнуться лбом о притолоку. За спиной принца Чи-Рок подает своим людям знак продолжать.

Это его работа в конце концов. Он должен делать ее хорошо.  
Ради принца.

Они отходят как можно дальше от помещения пыточной – от пыли, от спертого воздуха, от криков. Чанг встряхивается как-то совершенно не по-королевски – как мокрый пес – трет высокий лоб, морщится, словно пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.

Чи-Рок ждет терпеливо, опустив голову. Он знает, что от его одежды остро пахнет чужой кровью, а на радужке глаз, должно быть, отпечатались страдания солдат королевы.

Он готов падать на колени, если прогневил принца, стараясь его защитить.

– Это… – говорит Чанг наконец и вновь закрывает рот, словно сомневается, что подобрал правильные слова. Его губы бледные, бескровные. – Иначе нельзя, так?

Чи-Рок кивает, поднимает наконец глаза на принца. Чанг смотрит на него так, как смотрят обычно маленькие дети, прося их успокоить. Принц сражается с зараженными как лев, принц готов противостоять армии, если это поможет ему добиться правды и защитить свой народ.

Но принц Ли Чанг все же бесконечно далеко от той темной стороны обязанностей королевского командования, время которой наступает, когда предатели пойманы и требуется выбить из них необходимые сведения.

– Они не собирались говорить сами, – поясняет Чи-Рок. – Не собирались сотрудничать. Мне пришлось прибегнуть к обычной практике в таких делах, мой господин.

– Я понимаю, – отзывается Чанг, так неуверенно, будто, вопреки собственным словам, не понимает ничего. Смотрит на свою ладонь, все еще лежащую на рукояти меча, будто обнаружил ее там только сейчас, отдергивает торопливо. – Я доверяю всему, что ты делаешь, Чи-Рок. Даже таким методам.

Он тянется коснуться плеча командира, будто извиняясь за недавнюю вспышку, и тот едва подавляет желание отстраниться. Будто ладонь Чанга – белая, узкая, с тонкими аристократическими пальцами – может запачкаться в крови и боли пыточной, только коснувшись одежды Чи-Рока.  
И больше никогда не очиститься.

Меньше всего Чи-Рок хочет, чтобы его принц – его король, как бы не славили, не превозносили младенца королевы – окунулся в неприглядное закулисье королевского следствия, с его пытками и чужой болью.

И больше всего Чи-Рок боится, что принц вскоре пожалеет о своих словах о доверии.

***

Принц хотел видеть Чи-Рока днем. До…инцидента с пыточной.  
Потому вечером, облачившись в чистый ханбок, ополоснув лицо и руки ледяной водой, Чи-Рок отправляется искать принца сам. 

Принц оказывается в собственных бывших покоях – в наскоро оборудованной детской. Он держит на руках юного короля – король спит в туго спеленутом свертке безмятежным сном любого наевшегося младенца – и смотрит, смотрит с трудноразбираемыми эмоциями на лице.

Молодая кормилица юного короля стоит у стены, в двух шагах от Чанга. Она притихшая и – Чи-Рок чувствует это, многолетний опыт службы позволяет разобрать безошибочно напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, – настороженная.

Как львица-мать, охраняющая своего львенка.

Либо поразительная ответственность и безукоризненное исполнение собственных обязанностей, либо…

«Он истинный наследник», - говорит Чанг.  
Чи-Рок не имеет права сомневаться в словах своего принца.

Чи-Рок доверяет принцу.

Чанг оборачивается – то ли различив каким-то чудом бесшумные шаги командира, то ли почувствовав его присутствие – улыбается какой-то бесконечно далекой, бесконечно мягкой улыбкой. От этой улыбки – легкого, непривычного принцу, будто он не улыбался уже очень давно, движения губ – Чи-Рок теряется. Он привык иметь дело с угрозами. С чужим страхом.

Но не с подобной теплотой.

– Мой брат займет королевский престол Чосона, – говорит Чанг негромко. Ребенок возится у него в руках, задевает ручкой во сне нос принца – и в груди Чи-Рока что-то сжимается. – Настанет конец болезням и войнам, люди расправят плечи, дичь вернется в леса…

Чи-Рок должен верить в своего будущего короля – еще юного короля.

Но сейчас, прямо перед собой, он видит только одного короля.  
Того, кто добровольно отрекся от престола, не пожелав убивать невинного младенца.  
Того, кто обрек себя на изгнание.

Того, за кем Чи-Рок пойдет в любую битву.

Чанг смотрит ему в глаза, и юный король на его руках совершенно не по-королевски причмокивает во сне крошечным ротиком.  
– Мой брат принесет мир этой стране и поведет ее к процветанию. Ты будешь заботиться о нем, Чи-Рок? – и это не вопрос и не королевский приказ.  
Это просьба.

Чи-Рок склоняет голову покорно, прижимает руку с мечом к сердцу:  
– Я сделаю все, чтобы позаботиться о моем короле, – обещает он – и ни в едином его слове нет лжи.

Они выходят из теплых, пропахших молоком и чистотой покоев – все еще кажущихся таким нереальным после кровавого озера раем – вместе, когда юный король возвращен в ожидающие, бережные руки кормилицы. Принц не позволяет Чи-Року, соблюдая этикет, идти на шаг позади, подстраивается, чтобы идти рядом, нога в ногу.

– Мой господин, – начинает Чи-Рок, потому что не привык молчать, когда нужно говорить. Не привык – даже если это может стоит ему жизни. Он обдумал все риски, верно? И в глазах принца нет угрозы, только любопытство. – Мне жаль, что сегодня днем вам пришлось увидеть нечто…не совсем подобающее.

Чанг бросает на него взгляд исподлобья, вздыхает глубоко:  
– Как я и сказал. У меня нет причин не доверять тебе и твоим…методам. У тебя есть полная власть действий, – он запинается, хмурится на какой-то короткий миг, и за глубокую тревожную морщинку, прорезавшую этот высокий лоб, Чи-Рок готов собственноручно пустить стрелу в грудь тем, кто когда-то предал доверие принца.  
Даже если придется для этого их сперва воскресить. У него все же есть опыт сражения с живыми мертвецами.

Чанг замечает, должно быть, его хмурый взгляд, потому что улыбается – все еще бледно, все еще как будто давно не смеялся – и добавляет:  
– Полная власть действий, пока ты действуешь в интересах Чосона, конечно. И короля.

– Разве могу я, – отзывается Чи-Рок. – Поступить иначе, мой господин. Справедливость, безопасность королевства и юного короля для меня превыше всего.

Улыбка Чанга не становится шире, она все еще слишком неуверенная, но глаза вспыхивают, теплеют, когда командир – кажется, сам подписывая себе второй за день приговор на отрубание руки – касается кончиками пальцев локтя принца. Через мягкую ткань Чи-Рок чувствует, как ускоряется биение чужого пульса, живое и стремительное:  
– И ваша безопасность. Мой господин.

Чанг вздыхает. Будто все еще не может привыкнуть к тому, что есть люди, готовые отдать за него жизнь.  
Что ж, за эту тень застарелой боли во взгляде принца все, кто когда-либо предавал его, заслуживают получить от Чи-Рока еще и вторую стрелу.  
Ему пора заводить свиток с именами и количеством стрел, должно быть.

– Чанг, – говорит принц решительно. – Зови меня Чанг, я больше не принц и к черту этикет.


End file.
